As An Average Raccoon
by Dissolute
Summary: From Human to Zigzagoon. He is shoved into the world of pokemon. But in the end, he hasn't changed much, he turned from an average everyday human to an average everyday pokemon. How does he fare? Read and find out! Rated T for lots and lots of cussing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

"I'm so pathetic."

Honestly, he was. He was so use to telling himself that to. Every single day he would stomp up those stairs with intrepid intent, chest puffed out as far as a quadruple creature like himself could manage, and a determined gleam in his eye. He would then step on the wooden grate, have the high-pitched diglett yell out "Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!" and for whatever reason all of his confidence would be sucked away immediatly, just gone. And he would run away. Abscond.

A simple craven fool he was.

This time however was different, only by a little. By the time he ran away. He caught wind of a conversation between the Diglett and someone else. "Y'know, I really didn't think we had this many Phanpy in the area, why do they just come and run away?"

The Phanpy couldn't help but interpret that as him disgracing his own kind. How could he be such a coward? It was a dream, his dream to become an apprentice of the Gardevoir Guild. But he simply could not. What if he just wasn't worthy? What if he couldn't keep up? He'd heard how hard and strenuous the training was, part of why it was so illustrious. A sigh passed through his trunk as he gently set it in the limpid water below him. Sucking some up through his nose, and spraying over himself. Sighing contently, there seemed to be a lot of heat lately. The Phanpy continued to spray itself before noticing something strange.

a brown and cream colored bristly flower sticking from the ground. "Huh? Never seen that flower before." The Phanpy mused before plodding over to the "flower" and with closer inspection saw that the "flower" would twitch when poked. "Hmm," Showcasing an astounding amount of strength, the Phanpy wrapped it's trunk around the bristly "plant", wincing a little as the rough bristles brushed the skin of his trunk, and with a single pull. Ripped it from the ground.

However, instead of roots and dirt, what appeared under the "plant" was a tiny raccoon.

. . . A Zigzagoon.

"Oh Arceaus! A-are you alright!? Please wake up!" The Phanpy started to shake the Zizagoon vehemently. "H-Huh?" The Zigzagoon started to stir and it looked up at the Phanpy. "Oh, thank Arceaus, you're alright." The Zigzagoon blinked at him and stood up fully. "How did you end up in the ground? Actually, how did you survive?" The Zigzagoon blinked again. "How c-can you speak english?" It stuttered, in a soft voice, a strange look of shock in it's eye. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You. . . you are talking. . . that can't be right, in fact why am I at eye-level with you?" The Zigzagoon started shaking it's head hysterically and stared down at it's hands. "WHAT!" It screamed before dashing over to set of bubbles that were always blown by the local Krabby. Peering in one, the Zigzagoon saw brown eyes stare back at it. "Whoa! I-I'm a Zigzagoon!"

"Um, yes, is there any reason why you shouldn't be?"

"Well, I mean, I used to be human."

"Human? Are you sure?"

"Fairly certain," The Zigzagoon then turned to the Phanpy again. "Wait a minute, who are you? Like I know you're a Phanpy but do you have a name?" The Phanpy furrowed it's eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, I do have a name. It's Belt."

"Oh, well, my name is. . . My name is . . . My. . . name. . . is. . . " The Zigzagoon trailed off. Belt noticed this and blinked. "I don't remember."

"W-Wha! Do you have amnesia?!"

"I guess so!"

An awkward silence loomed over them. The sound of something rumbling interrupted them.

The Zigzagoon peered over it's shoulder. "So, er, wanna get something to eat."

 **I love Zigzagoon and Linoone. But mostly Linoone. For a specific reason, I don't want to tell. . . anyway.**

 **If there is a Pokémon that I'd like to suddenly transform into, it'd be Zigzagoon. And then train myself into a Linoone. So call this a "Self-Insert Trope."**

 **Oh and, yes, Minecraft. Tv Tropes is indeed addictive.**


End file.
